Romance
by Agent Midnight
Summary: 4xR, lime-- My first lime, ever. Short ficlet-ish.


The tip of a pink tongue slides along the edge of the water bottle, licking the droplets away with unconscious care, her eyes glued to a romance novel that I bought her three days ago. The bottle is set down on the coffee table only for a few seconds so she can thumb the page over, then it's back in her hand and takes its position by going up to hover by her lips. She doesn't notice as I move across the carpeted floor to stand behind the chair she's curled up in.  
  
I reach foward and run a finger lightly over her smooth legs, trailing up her bare skin until I come in contact with the shirt caressing her mid-thighs. I take the water bottle from her loose fingers and set it carefully on the table, then I turn my attention back to distracting her. She sighs quietly and her hand connects with my wandering one in an admonishing slap, a soft tsk falling from her lips immediately after the sigh. My thumb slips underneath the edge of the shirt, sliding up until I reach her lacy panties. Next, the book connects with my arm before it's back in front of her laughing blue eyes.  
  
"Naughty boy. Interfering with my gift."  
  
I bring my other hand around to the opposite side of her body so that she rests in a curve of my embrace, her head cradled softly against my chest as I lean foward and move my other hand under the slip of her nightshirt. I hook both thumbs in the waistline of her underwear and start to slowly slide my hands back down towards where her legs connect with her body. A warm hand is instantly covering one of mine, tugging one side of the garment back up, refusing to put her book down.  
  
Her hand releases mine as she turns the page, dropping it back down to the armrest. Slipping my hand past the edge of fabric, she lets out a puff of air as my finger slips between her skin, dipping into the warmth of her body. Her eyes don't leave the off-white pages as I bring my other hand up to trace the curve of her breast through the button-up. Her head tilts slowly to the side as I press my lips again her neck, darting my tongue out to caress lightly like she had done to the bottle, but other than that she gives no sign of response.  
  
"Why do you even bother?"  
  
Her words are soft but hold the breathless tone I know all too well. She peeks out the corner of her eyes, watching me closely as I start to move my finger a little more inside her. Her legs slowly slide apart to give better access, teasing me just enough to bring a smile to my lips.   
  
I respond to her question, deliberately mumbling against her skin so my breath washes over her neck.  
  
"Don't mind me; read your damn book."  
  
She shivers, but her eyes lock onto the typed words again. Her lips part barely to let soft whispers of sound fill the sudden silence, her eyes dark and clouded, her body starting to slowly tense up. I continue my slow torture, watching her eyes flick across the pages with unseeing attention.  
  
Finally, she gives up and lets her free hand join mine underneath her panties. Her fingers dance across my hand for a couple of seconds before she starts to slowly rub herself, the book dropping to fall beside her. With her second hand free, she reaches behind her shoulder to put warm fingers on my cheek, caressing my skin with delicate care.  
  
"Naughty boy..."  
  
"You love me for it."  
  
She picks up the pace a little, growing impatient with the slow movement of her own fingers, then turns her head to lock gazes with me. I capture her mouth in a soft kiss, smirking slightly as her lips immediately open to allow entrance. Her eyes close as she leans into me, her teeth clamping over my bottom lip.  
  
She tightens in my arms as she gains release, a near painful pressure falling on my lip as her muscles repeatedly clench and tremble. When she calms and relaxes into the armchair, her teeth leave my lip and she drifts back into her curled up position. She removes her hand from her now-wet garment, and lifts an eyebrow at me until I do the same.  
  
Her eyes watch the path of my finger as I lift it to my mouth and lick the sticky fluid off, a smile fluttering back onto my features. I look away from her flushed face and start to slowly walk back to the doorway, being extremely mindful of my own state of arousal. Stopping in the doorway, I once again meet her sultry gaze. Her lips curve into a particularly nasty grin as she regards me from the chair.  
  
"Did you read this book, Quatre?"  
  
I shoot her a cheap imitation of an innocent look, trying to appear confused.  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"Well..." Her eyes sparkle with laughter again, "Mr. Frost just did that to Detective Stevens."  
  
"... did the detective like it?"  
  
"Very much."  
  
"And Mr. Frost?"  
  
"He got thanked."  
  
"Oh...?"  
  
She stands slowly, her shirt straightening to fall down to her thighs. Moving silently across the carpet, she walks passed me into the dim hallway. She presses a hand against the doorframe by my shoulder and brings her other hand down to her panties. The fabric clings to her legs as she slides it down, pushing it to pool around her feet. Stepping out of the underwear, she grips my jacket and tugs me down the hallway.  
  
Just like in the book. 


End file.
